User talk:Auron of Neon/W/Me Illusion Stance Tank
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #Omg why didn't I think of this! Brilliant combo of shield stance and phys resistance! -Ichigo724 23:33, 28 December 2006 (CST) #TOTAL INVICIBILITY PWNS EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deathtron1 00:57, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: # Umm where is empathy? OMGZZZ nooob! W/ME always need empathy!!!!!!!! lol -Lania Elderfire 00:01, 6 January 2007 (CST) #:Eh... good idea. I dunno what I was thinking, leaving out Empathy... -Auron 15:05, 6 January 2007 (CST) #This build is weak, and why the heck is there swordsmanship 1+1? better use attunement runes.. also has seriously energy problems. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'igmA]] 09:32, 12 February 2007 (CST) #: WTF! Lack of signets, plus no keystone signet?!? BOOOO! Discussion CONJURE PHANTASM > EMPATHY !!!!11111 -Ichigo724 20:37, 6 January 2007 (CST) :No dude! CONJURE NIGHTMARE FTW!!!! Btw, Auron, where is Distortion?! Entropy 20:42, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::ya but that's liek a factionz skill, now itz prophecies only!!!!11111 so 1337.... -Ichigo724 20:45, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::NO wai!!!! Pro build like this can't possibly use all Prophs skills?! Liek where is Signet of Illusions?! Totally better 1337 skill!! Entropy 20:50, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::::Hm. I dunno what's scarier; that this build has enough Illusion to make Distortion feasable, or that I actually put it in :P -Auron 06:50, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::::Hahahaha now I can boast that I "contributed to a Pro Build"! :D Gg Auron Entropy 20:24, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::::The saddest thing of all is, way back when I first started playing my (long since deleted) Prophecies warrior had a bar that looked something like this. If I hadn't deleted her I could brag about how omg1337 she is. — Azaya 08:56, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::::::My first ranger's bar: :::::::Sometimes charm & comfort animal were changed for dual shot and power shot, later dual shot and melandru's resilience. Yeah... -–Ichigo724 09:30, 29 January 2007 (CST) :Coincindentally, this was mine: :Fire Storm, I say, is a presearing trap. — 19px Azaya 08:42, 12 February 2007 (CST) I saw a W/Me running spirit shackles yesterday :/ –Ichigo724 09:10, 12 February 2007 (CST) :Good Lord. Where? — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 12:47, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::Have a guess :P –Ichigo724 13:06, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::/duh — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 10:37, 3 March 2007 (CST) If you think thats something I saw a W/Me in RA using Energy Surge XD. -- X joseph X 12:14, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::Meh, I've seen a W/E use METEOR SHOWER in RA! I was literally laughing so hard I couln't breath! And then he proceeded to attack me even after I put empathy on him! Unfortunately, I was too busy killing myself laughing and watching him cast MS that I forgot to take a screenie. If I did, it would be straight to my desktop bg! --Lord Carnage 23:59, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::::I've done bed of coals -> shock -> shove as a W in RA, the sight of people getting raped by some sort of hamstorm = priceless. –Ichigo724 06:56, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::I used the classic hamstorm build with firstorm and hamstring and I pwned in AB except my kills to deaths ratio was about 1:3 -.- --Samurai Snack 23:18, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Haha, they must have targeted you first because your build was so powerful :p -Auron 00:15, 31 October 2007 (UTC) OH NOES DEGEN =O Your also missing hex brekaer! Teh L33tz0rx Stance!